Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Darkness (reader insert)
by Skokul-The-Dragon
Summary: When a force threatens to engulf the Pokemon World, and only you are up to the task. So, are you ready to save the world?


(I'm gonna make up my own story for this cause I can't remember any of the games storyline and I want to challenge myself. So, if you haven't guessed by the title, this is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon reader insert-I've been making so many Pokemon stories, it's just the only thing I feel like writing. The reader will be a Riolu and their partner will be a Bulbasaur. This is for male and female readers, but the reader will be addressed with gender neutral names like "they" and "them". Now, with out further adew, let's begin.)

(Future Skokul: I'm gonna tell you now that even if this chapter may seem short and uninteresting, it does get better from here on out. So give this story a chance)

"Now, trainees. What is an..." A Marowak said, or what Bulbasaur heard. He lost interest, too busy fantasizing about becoming an explorer. It was the only reason he was in this stupid "training session." "Bulbasaur!" He snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? What? What is it?" "Session's over. You can leave." Bulbasaur got up and walked over to the exit, but was stopped by Marowak. "Y'know. You're gonna be able to become an explorer soon." He turned around. "I know. It's just...hard... No one really wants to be apart of my team." Marowak smiled and rubbed his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure someone will turn up eventually." Bulbasaur gave a weak smile before heading off.

(Meanwhile in the human world)

[~]/P.O.V.

'Where...am I? It's...nothing, just black. Is this some sort of...wait...' I thought as something began to form. It was a town...filled with Pokemon. "You and your fate are tied to this world." I looked around for the source of the voice, but their wasn't any sign of a source. "Many call this world home. However, this world will meet a gruesome fate. You must act, or this world will parish..." The image of the town changed to one of it being swept across by a wall of fire, burning everything in its path. It changed again to many different towns and locations meeting the same fate. "...along with this one." Suddenly, the image changed to many different locations. I knew these places. "That's...New York City. And London. And..." I stopped, as it showed my home, (name of town), burning. "You have to return to the Pokemon World. Are you..." The voice was cut off by my alarm clock going off. "I'm out of time. Shoot."

I shot up in my bed, a cold sweat along my brow.

(3rd/P.O.V.)

[~] looked around the room. "Yup. Still the same old crappy room in this old crappy house." [~] got out of bed and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. As he ate, he heard something in the house. 'Is mom home already? It's only been a day.' He sat up and walked toward the noise. "Mom? Is that you?" [~] walked into the spare bedroom and saw something curled up on the bed. The thing looked like..."Die!" It lashed out at [~], putting a strong vice around [~]'s mouth. [~] swung a fist, but it went right through it. "Stupid Riolu. Don't you know such a silly fighting type move doesn't work on a Ghost-Type like myself?" 'What is it talking about?' [~] then bit down on the things hand, causing the thing to release its hand from [~]'s mouth. "Ow! How do you know Bite?" They didn't stick around to answer as [~] had ran back into the kitchen and went to the front door. They were pulled down onto the floor and were being dragged across the floor by that thing. Desperately, [~] tried to grab ahold of something, but the only thing in range was the curtains. Grabbing hold, [~] pulled the curtains off the rod, letting sunlight in. This blinded the thing. [~] turned around to get a good look at it. "What the? Are you...a Haunter?" The thing did look like one, but it was pitch black and its eyes lacked pupils. It hissed and ran back into the dark hallway. "Oh no you don't..." [~] said while charging after it. It floated into their closet. [~] swung the door open to find a door with a circle in the middle and six golden lines sprouting from the sides like the lines on a basketball. In the center was a small circular gem with, what [~] assumed to be, the mega evolution symbol in the center. "This...isn't real...right?" They ran their finger over the stone and jumped when they felt a small prick on their finger. "Ow. Stupid door." [~] closed the closet door and left their room. However, [~] had failed to notice that the gem, which was white before, had changed into an orange color, like a piece of amber.


End file.
